A Black Christmas Carol
by Dragon-Child of Lightning
Summary: For Ciel, it's just another holiday of profit; but that gets turned upside down he gets a visit from a long dead family member. After that fateful encounter, Ciel will meet three spirits (three he knows all to well) and they will show him again why Christmas isn't a time for Bah! Humbug, but a time that means more then this mortal world will ever know. (OCs belong to me)


Forward:

So if you're reading this, I want you to know right now that this is probably not the most original thing in the world. But hey, I'm being forced to read the Christmas Carol right now so I might as well make the most of it. Just a quick thing, deaths in the story of Black Butler will be changed to fit this imitation (because Marley in the Christmas Carol died on Christmas Eve) I hope you enjoy this Black Butler/Christmas Carol parody. (And since I'm still working on my first Black Butler fanfic, meet Jasmine Argo, my BB OC)

A Black Christmas Carol

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Chapter 1: A Red Ghost

Two years; it had been two years since the death of _Baroness_ Angelina Dalles-Burnett, or Madam Red as she was better known as. For all she wore was the staining color that was crimson. And the stain she had left in this world wasn't the best, but she had done some good in her life time; like taking care of her orphaned nephew (even though he was the head of his family now and the owner of one of the biggest toy manufactures in the world, and not to mention a bunch of other stuff that the Funtom Co. covered).

For Ciel Phantomhive, it didn't matter though. He could care less that his aunt was dead; he had always found her caring nature, how could he say this politely, sickening. He had always found it sickening that his loving, compassionate aunt would do everything in her power to try and change Ciel into someone who cared about the world around him. She always gave to the poor, attended church on regular bases, and loved to use her skills as a doctor and would give away her work for free. _For free_. Ciel's heart clenched at thought; free was not in his vocabulary.

And tonight was Christmas Eve; the anniversary of his aunt's death. But as said before, he cared not.

So there he sat in his office, looking through paper after paper of work, his trusty butler Sebastian watching his master as if he were a cat and waited for his own instructions. Ciel filtered through his papers again, bored to tears; five groups of men had come that day and bothered him while he was working, asking if they would donate in the 'spirit of Christmas' to the poor.

"I wish to be left alone," Ciel had scoffed. "Now leave before I set the dog on you." At least once, Ciel had set the Demon hound Pluto after one pair of representatives. His secretary Jasmine Argo had gotten on to him in a very cross manner.

"You should not have Pluto attack people who are only trying to help out this world," she had scolded.

"And why should I care about the world? In my opinion, one should worry about themselves more than the world around them. If not, this world wouldn't know how to take care itself, and then where would we be? If you ask me, all those poor folk on the streets should find jobs, or boil themselves in their own pudding and be buried with a stake of holly through their hearts!"

"Ciel! Mind your tongue," Jasmine warned strictly as she picked up a bunch of paper Ciel had already went through, and replaced that pile with another. "Surely you do not mean that."

"It is my honest opinion though, Jasmine. Haven't you always told me not to lie?"

"Yes and so has your mother, father and aunt."

"Do not bring my family into this matter."

Jasmine dropped the stack onto the table again and leaned on the wood. "They were my family as much as they were yours, _Young Master_."

"But they have no business in this matter, _Head of Staff_."

"Young Lord, your family for years taught you the true meaning of Christmas and what its spirit was. Can you not remember what they have said to you?" Jasmine asked, pinching her brow in exasperation. She noticed all the while that Sebastian had not made a sound or moved a muscle except the occasional eyebrow.

"Apparently not."

"Ciel, you are impossible! I'm leaving for the day; don't expect any other work to be done," stormed the white banged woman, finally having it up-to-here with the Earl Phantomhive. Her controlled temper and physical body clicked out of the office and into the kitchen where Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy observed the maiden collect her things and grumble the entire time.

"You look more pissed then a demon out of Hell itself," Baldroy commented.

"Sorry," Jasmine sighed. "I don't mean to interrupt your work with my complaining. Just ignore me."

"What happened though? Did you get in a fight with the master?" Finny asked innocently.

"Yes," Jasmine said slamming her case. "And because of that, I'm going to go spend the holiday with some friends!"

"Mistress Elizabeth?"

"The only other family I have." Jasmine sighed again and turned to her workmates. "I don't need you guys getting in trouble, so behave for the master, ok?" And then she was off, slamming the door behind her.

The three house workers looked to each other with worried looks.

"I'd say it's about time we do something yes," Mey-Rin affirmed.

"Aye; I have to agree," Bald nodded. He opened a cabinet, which held a small, mahogany box. The box's design was simple, with three entwined circles of different colors. "We were given this responsibility, so let's get it over with."

* * *

><p>Eight 'o clock came quickly and the chime surprised Ciel. He wasted half his day on shooing off people from his property and hadn't gotten as much work as he wanted to get done. He frowned.<p>

"Sebastian," Ciel said standing up. "Let us retire for the night."

"Yes Young Master," Sebastian answered. The Young Master and his demon butler exited the office. As they walked down the hall, Sebastian thought over Jasmine's ticked off attitude. What had she been so mad about? Sure, it was indeed Christmas, but he still didn't understand why Jasmine acted out in such a way. _I still don't quite understand humans and their trivial holidays fully I guess,_ thought the butler. Sebastian opened Ciel's door and the master walked in; Ciel finally yawned, acknowledging his tired nature.

"Master," Sebastian finally spoke up.

"Yes?" the little lord answered.

"I have a question that's been plaguing me for a little while now; may I ask you my question?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Well you don't have to ask. Spit it out."

Sebastian started to close the curtains. "Why did Jasmine react the way she did, my Lord?"

"Do you mean her maddening outburst earlier today?"

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian clarified as he help undress Ciel.

The Lord scoffed. "I honestly just want to forget about this time of year, and Jasmine always wants to bring the subject of Christmas up. It's not that Madam Red died; I could care less about her. I have but one reason to care about this holiday and that's the profit from all those people foolishly buying presents for their loved ones."

"But why does Jasmine always make an effort to bring up the subject of Christmas? She must have a reason."

"She, like me as you know, lost her family as well. She was older and didn't get kidnapped though," he answered dryly. "Jasmine is willing to lay off all her work for the sake of Christmas just so she can remember the past and reminisce over it."

"So you're telling me her whole attitude changes this time of year?" Sebastian concluded as he helped Ciel into his night clothes and took off his patch. The butler knew all too well of Jasmine's strict nature when it came to keeping the Phantomhive household in order.

"Something like that. She still works, but if she had a choice I bet you, she would in town using her pay to buy all of us presents. It's truly a waste."

"Not really though if she's buying from Funtom Co., correct Master?"

"None sense I say to that. What good use is there to buy from your own company?"

Sebastian actually considered it. "I believe there is a discount correct?"

"Ugh; never mind. I'll see to it that Jasmine is retrieved tomorrow via you or a telephone call of some sort."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian bowed, wondering why he wasn't being sent right then to retrieve her. "Do you have anything else for me to do?"

"No, you are dismissed Sebastian."

"As you wish Young Master." Sebastian rose and trod out the door and to his room.

After his butler left, Ciel laid there on his bed peaceful silence. The occasional howl from Pluto was the only thing that disturbed the night. Ciel sighed after a moment, not feeling tired. _What good is the night if you don't feel tired?_ He thought wryly. After another hour, his grandfather clock rang, startling the young lord. It was nine 'o clock, right on the hour. Ciel sat up, pouting irately at his clock. "Stupid thing," he whispered.  
>But then he noticed the strangest thing starting to happen to the clock; the hands stopped. <em>It's broke<em>, he thought. _Great._ But then more started to happen; the hands began to move backwards. It was slow at first, but they sped up in due time. Soon they were flying across the face of the clock; the wood creaked and moaned and shook, a small cry of something that sounded human erupted from the clock. Ciel yelped in surprise; what the hell was going on?

Suddenly, something like a great squeal exploded from the clock and a gust of wind burst forth. Ciel's eyes grew wide in terror and he dived under his covers. He shuddered in fear when he heard a voice; one that currently wasn't living.

"Ciel? Ciel what are you doing hiding under the covers? Are you three? Ciel, listen to your auntie and come out of hiding!" Another great wind came forth a Ciel felt his shirt _fwoosh_ up. He shivered, refusing to take his head out of the pillow. Unfortunately for him, the ghost of his aunt didn't give him a choice.

"Ciel, answer me." No answer. She sighed. "Honestly Ciel, stop acting so trivial." Finally, Ciel, more out of fear of what his aunt would do to him, complied and turned around, taking his head out of his pillow. There at the foot of his bed was who he thought it was: Madam Red, his long dead aunt.

"Well it's about time," she huffed. "What are you so afraid of? You have a demon for a butler, for heaven's sake. Not to mention four of England's best servants. And if I wanted to hurt you," she got in his face and pinched his cheeks. "I would've done that first."

"Wh-what are you?!" demanded Ciel.

"Do you not recognize your own aunt?" Madam Red frowned.

Ciel shook his head, and waved his arms in front of his face to rid of the floating, red specter. "Of course I do! Are you daft to think I have such bad memory?"

"I wonder some days Ciel," she answered.

He frowned and closed his eyes. "Madam Red, what are you doing here? Your dead-"

"Obviously."

"And," Ciel continued. "If one is dead, their souls are then reaped by a Grim Reaper; well that and their 'cinematic records', whatever those are."

"What are you getting at?"

"Ghosts don't exist."

Madam Red gasped in mock horror and put her hands to her heart; or at least where her heart should've been. "Ciel! How dare you!? Wouldn't saying demons don't exist hurt you too? Because, uh, I'll say it!" She reached out and pinched his cheeks again. "You hurt my feeling Ciel!" she pouted.

"Now you're talking none sense," Ciel replied unamused, now not at all afraid of his aunt's phantom.

The red woman composed herself, renounced tweaking her nephew's cheeks, and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess you're right about that nephew." She clapped her hands together. "Anyway, I didn't just come here to stop for a visit; it's very easy to travel around and I'd rather be in the States right now."

_Not that I wanted to see you again anyway. Why _don't_ you head to the States?_ thought the lord.

"Well that's rude," she sulked.

Ciel blinked. "Did you just read my mind?"

"What? Did you not expect that?"

"No."

"Ugh, Ciel," Madam Red said with exasperation. "Look, I come with a message and a warning; tonight, three spirits will visit you, starting at the stroke of twelve. Each will show you something that you need to see. But be warned; if you do not learn anything within the time period the spirts speak and travel with you, you will perish in the morrow.

"Also, there will be some people accompanying each spirit; they are people you either care about or deeply… dislike. So, farewell Ciel, and do try to learn from your past, present, and future."

Yet another great wind, this one from the window, erupted in the room; it swept around Ciel and the red phantom that was Madam Red. Ciel shielded his face, watching in amazement as his aunt started to just disappear. She faded in and out, till finally, Madam Red smiled and turned back to face Ciel.

"Farewell. And thank you Ciel," she said calmly. And with a roar of wind, the woman-ghost was whisked out the window. Ciel jumped out of his bed to watch his aunt not flying, but floating through the skyline. She then floated onto the street touching down ever so lightly. She started to walk, as if she were human again and not a ghost of a dead woman, singing, "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down; London bridge is falling down, my fair nephew…"


End file.
